Life Isn't All Just Fun And Games
by Jysika
Summary: a tough lesson Jessica Maxwell learns. She meets the love of her life through a dare. the title doesn't fit the story now but it soon will. R&R plz!
1. Characters and Ages

Jessica Maxwell-15 going on 16 Michelle Metz- 16 Patricia Young-16 Joanne Barcellano-16  
  
Chris Chambers-17 Gordie Lachance-16 Teddy Duchamp-16 Vern Tessio- 16 


	2. I'm So Bored!

Chapter One  
  
It was 8:30 on a Friday night, the four of us walked out of the drive in theater, since neither one of us had a car. Jo-Anne must have read my mind when she asked, "So.what do you wanna do now?"  
  
"How about we go to Danny's Diner?' Michelle asked.  
  
"And get the usual-"  
  
"Four cherry cokes and a sundae for four," Jo-Anne, Michelle, and I cut off Patricia.  
  
We walked to diner and got our usual, it wasn't long before I got bored.  
  
"I'M SO BORED!!!" I groaned, "Someone dare me to do something! Anything! Just give me something to do!"  
  
"Kiss the next guy who walks in" Michelle piped up.  
  
"Ok" I agreed, and we shook on it.  
  
"Five bucks says she won't do it!" Jo-Anne bet Patricia.  
  
"Five buck says she does! Hey look someone's coming in." Patricia said. We all got quiet. Four guys walked in.  
  
"Damnit! There are four of them! Which one?" I asked  
  
"Hey I know those guys! Not Teddy!" Jo-Anne said; she's been crushing on Teddy ever since we can remember. So that left the other three, who I knew from school as: Vern, Gordie, and Chris. The four of them walked up to the counter on the bar stools. Vern and Gordie left to go sit with a couple of girls, and I assumed that they were they're girlfriends. So that left Chris. I got up, without any feeling of embarrassment,  
  
"Hey look! She's going!" Michelle said with a mouthful of sundae.  
  
"Which one is she gonna kiss??" Jo-Anne said, amazed that I was actually going to do it. "Well there goes my five bucks.she better not kiss Teddy!" Michelle, Patricia, and Jo-Anne sat there and watch silently.  
  
I walked up to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Can you help me with something?"  
  
"What is it?" he questioned.  
  
"A dare"  
  
"wha-" I cut him off and kissed him lightly, but passionate on the lips. I could feel he was about to kiss back, but I pulled a way.  
  
"Thanx" I smiled at him. He looked pretty cute.all confused but happy at the same time. I walked back to the table I was sitting at. "How was that for you ladies?" Jo-Anne was handing her five bucks to Patricia.  
  
I know it's short but it's only the first chapter. I just was to see what kind of reaction I'd get. Please R&R. suggestions are welcome. Tell me whether or not I should continue. 


	3. It Was A Dare

(This first part is in no ones point of view)  
  
Chris and teddy sat with Vern and Gordie, by now the girls they were sitting with were gone.  
  
"What just happen there?" Gordie asked  
  
"She kissed me . . . it was a dare" Chris replied still confused about what happened and the guys laughed.  
  
"I know that girl, she's in my World History class," Teddy said, "I heard she never turns down a dare, she's one tough broad" Chris couldn't help but stare at her.  
  
Back at the girls table (Jessica's Point of View):  
  
"I can't BELIEVE you just did that! I just lost five bucks!" Jo-Anne said.  
  
"You know me, I can't resist a good dare," I said taking a sip of my cherry coke. "He keeps looking over here." The girls turned and looked at him. "NOOOOOO, don't look!" I said in a loud whisper.  
  
Jo-Anne sighed, "look at Teddy. . . the way those dog tags hang off his neck . . . his crazy hair. . . " she sighed.  
  
"So ANYWAYS . . . "Michelle said trying to change the subject, " wanna help me bleach my hair?"  
  
"What!?" Patricia exclaimed.  
  
"So I can dye it blue, with my friend . . . Kool Aid!" we laughed  
  
"Sure, when do you wanna do it?" I asked  
  
" Tomorrow night sound good?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm in," I said.  
  
"Alright, I don't have anything to do anyways," Jo-Anne said.  
  
"Yeah, other than stalk Teddy!" Patricia blurted out.  
  
"I do not! Just because I lead you placed where he just HAPPENS to be. . . DOES NOT mean I stalk him," Jo-Anne said.  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever. you guys about ready to go?" Michelle asked  
  
"Hold on, I gotta go do something" I said and walked over to the guy's table.  
  
"What's she doing now?" said Patricia.  
  
I pulled up a chair and sat down with the guys. "Hey, sorry about that"  
  
"It's alright . . . it was a dare, you had to do it. " Chris said  
  
"Teddy, wanna do me a favor?" I asked  
  
"What're you gonna do? Kiss him like you did Chris?" Vern asked.  
  
"No, you see my friend over there," I pointed to Jo-Anne, " Could you go talk to her? She's practically in love with you, y'know."  
  
"The cute girl with the glasses?" he asked. I nodded. "Sure" He said and left the table, and I sat in his spot.  
  
"Why me?" Chris asked, "Why not, Gordie, Vern or Teddy?"  
  
I took a deep breath, "by using the process of elimination you were selected. Jo-Anne likes Teddy, so he was out, and Vern and Gordie.Can I call you Gordie? Or do you prefer Gordon? I'll stick with Gordie, yeah, they went to sit with those two girls, and I assumed that they were their girlfriends, and that left you" I said it all very fast and took another deep breath. And they started laughing. "What?"  
  
"GIRLFRIENDS!" Gordie said. "Yeah right"  
  
"So . . . they weren't your girlfriends?" I asked.  
  
"Nope" Gordie said.  
  
"Well I guess I'll keep that in mind for the future." I said with a wink and left their table. I walked back to the table where the girls were sitting; and Teddy was on his way back to the table where the guys were. "Thanx" I whispered as we walked passed each other. I got to the table and Jo-Anne was in a daze. "I'm ready to go, I'm on curfew tonight." We paid for our meal and left a tip. When we got outside Jo-Anne screamed with joy.  
  
"I GOT A DATE!!" she said, with infinite amount of happiness. "Thank you Jessi!" she said n hugged me.  
  
"So when's the date?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Tomorrow night at 6:30, we're going to go see a movie." She said with a smile that never left her face.  
  
"I guess you won't be there to dye Michelle's hair." I said. We took a few steps and heard a voice  
  
"Hey! Wait" it was Chris. I turned around and walked over to him.  
  
"Did I leave something?" I asked.  
  
"No" he said.  
  
"Then what?" I asked and before I knew it he was kissing me. He pulled away. "Wha-What was that for?"  
  
"It was a dare." He said with a grin, and walked back into the diner. 


	4. Frozen Peas and The Movies

Chapter Three  
  
Tonight was the night of Jo-Anne and Teddy's date, and the night we were going to dye Michelle's hair. It was 5:30 and the girls and I were at Jo- Anne's place helping her get ready for her date. Michelle was at the window, keeping and eye out for Teddy; Patricia was helping Jo-Anne with her clothes and make-up, and they sent me down stairs for drinks.  
  
"Let's see what's in the fridge . . . . "I said to myself and found a few sodas, and pulled them out. I pulled out a chair and sat in it. I finally had time to think. Suddenly my head became over-whelmed with thoughts of Chris and the kiss. Was that really a dare? I thought to myself. But then I started thinking not so much about the kiss, and more about Chris. It seemed like I was in my own world, until I was smacked back into reality with a bag of frozen peas.  
  
"What the fuck?!" I said and looked up to see Michelle with a huge grin on her face. "What the hell was that for?" I said rubbing my head.  
  
"The door has been ringing for five minutes! And I've been calling you and calling you and call-"  
  
"I know calling me" I cut her off and got up to get the door. It was Teddy, Vern Chris and Gordie. Teddy was holding a bouquet of flowers. "Hey, come on in" I turned to Michelle and threw a bottle of coke at her, and she caught it. "There's some soda's on the table, help yourself to whatever's in the fridge." I said to the guys and sat on the counter.  
  
"I'll go see if she's ready" Michelle said walking up the stairs.  
  
"MICHELLE?" I said  
  
"Yea?" she answered.  
  
"Why a bag of frozen peas?"  
  
"It was within arms reach" she smiled and went up the stairs.  
  
"So what do you kids have planned for tonight" I tried to sound parent- like, but failed.  
  
"We're gonna go see a movie at the drive-in by the vacant lot." Teddy said.  
  
Patricia walked into the room. "Here she comes." Jo-Anne walked into the kitchen looking alike a movie star, absolutely gorgeous! And I think Teddy thought that too, he was speechless.  
  
"H-h-hey" he struggled to get out, "you look great!"  
  
"You do too, " she said with a smile.  
  
"These are for you," he held out the flowers.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"You guys better get goin', you don't want to miss the movie," I said and they left  
  
"Bye! Have Fun!" we all shouted from the door.  
  
"So what are you guys gonna do tonight?" Patricia asked Vern, Gordie and Chris.  
  
"Nothing.we're probably just going to go to the tree house and play cards." Gordie said, "What about you?"  
  
"We're supposed to dye my hair blue" Michelle said.  
  
"BLUE??" the three of them said at the same time.  
  
"See Michelle, I told you blue was a bad idea . . . . You should get green AND purple streaks!" I said with a laugh.  
  
"We better go," Chris said getting up.  
  
"Wait," I said. "Uh, Michelle we can hold off coloring your hair for one night right?"  
  
"Sure . . . . what are you planning now?" she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Wanna go see a movie?" I said with a grin.  
  
"Fine, just don't let it end up like last time . . . .falling into a lake, YOU said was shallow, coming out covered in leeches. . . .Having to strip down in front of my cousin" Patricia shuddered, "AND getting arrested the same night!" she finished and the guys started laughing.  
  
"I guess all go to the movie," Chris said, "Gordie? Vern?"  
  
"Sure" Vern said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm in" Gordie said.  
  
We all started walking to the drive in, like I said before neither one of us had a car. One of the guys might have had one but they came in Teddy's car to Jo-Anne's house. At the drive in there were a few rows of seats for people who didn't have cars. We snuck in through the slash in the fence; it was dark so no one could see. We all sat in the second row; I picked the only seat that didn't have someone sitting in it, my reasoning: so I could put my feet up without getting yelled at.  
  
"Hey Jessi, we're gonna go get some snacks, want anything?" Patricia asked  
  
"Nah, I'm good." I said  
  
"Chris?" Gordie asked.  
  
"No thanks" he said. And they left leaving Chris and I. "So" he said.  
  
"So . . . . ."  
  
"Listen, about the-" we said at the same time.  
  
"You first" I said.  
  
"No you," he said  
  
"It wasn't a dare was it?" I smiled.  
  
"I guess you'll have to find out." He said with a grin. The rest of them came back with snacks.  
  
"Here" Michelle said and threw a packet of M&M's at me.  
  
"This is better than frozen peas." I mumbled, and she laughed.  
  
"Hey look!" Vern said, and pointed to a car.  
  
"Yea, so what, those are just two people making out in a car, you shouldn't watch . . . . " Michelle said.  
  
" You should watch other people-" my eyes widened "THAT"S JO-ANNE!!!"  
  
"AND TEDDY!" Chris said surprised.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it for this chapter. You know I LOVE reviews! *smiles* 


	5. Brother Trouble

Chapter Four  
  
  
  
"OH MY GOD! I can't believe she would do that!" Michelle exclaimed.  
  
"And on her first date with him too!" Patricia said.  
  
"MY EYES! CANT . . . WATCH . . . " I said, "just go back to watching the movie . . . everything will be fine.just fine" we all straightened in our seats and went back to watching the movie. A few minutes went by and the two were still going at it in the car.  
  
"Hey guys, I thought I saw you here," it was Jo-Anne and she was with Teddy, my eyes widened.  
  
"How can you be standing here, if you're in there?" I pointed to the car.  
  
"Look at those guys go at it" Teddy said and everyone started throwing popcorn at Vern.  
  
"Verno you perv!" Gordie said.  
  
"What? It wasn't ME who said it was Teddy and Jo-Anne! It was THEM!" Vern said in defense and pointed to Chris and I and we got popcorn thrown at us.  
  
"The car does look a lot like Teddy's" Chris said.  
  
I ate a piece of popcorn that had fallen on my lap, "this is still better than frozen peas," I said and got more thrown at me. Some one sitting near us must of complained, because we got thrown out and banned.  
  
"Every night is exciting when you're out with me" I said with a smile. We were walking home by now.  
  
"Every night we're out with you we get kicked out some place." Jo-Anne  
  
"You know, we can't go to half of the stores in town because of her," Patricia said to Vern, I think she was taking a liking to him, all she did was talk to him at the movies, and Michelle and Gordie were hitting it off great.  
  
"Where do you go then?" Gordie asked.  
  
"The next town over, I have a cousin there." I said.  
  
"Here's my house, see you guys tomorrow, " Vern said and left.  
  
"Jess, you gonna go home?" Michelle asked.  
  
"No, I don't have to be home until 11:00, and it's only 15 after ten, I think I'll go down to the lake, anyone wanna come?" I said.  
  
"No, I got work tomorrow so I can't stay out, " Patricia said,  
  
"Me too, " said Gordie.  
  
"Me three!" Michelle said with a laugh.  
  
"I'll go" Chris said, and a smile grew on my face.  
  
"Jo-Anne? Teddy?"  
  
"Sure," Jo-Anne and Teddy said at the same time. We walked Gordie, Michelle, and Patricia home, and started walking towards the lake. When we got there the moon was almost full, it was beautiful. Chris looked at me and grinned.  
  
"What?" I said and he nodded in the direction of the water.  
  
"Lets go swimming"  
  
"Jessi, remember the last time we went swimming?" Jo-Anne asked.  
  
"Sure, we rode our bikes up to the lake, and went swimming, it was fun," I said completely clueless.  
  
"Ok maybe it was for you. . . . Remember, you said it would be better if we didn't get our clothes wet, so we went swimming in our underclothes, and when we came back they were gone. Don't you remember?" She asked.  
  
"Yea I remember, my brother took them, ain't he a funny one . . . Well they're at my house if you want them," I said  
  
"I guess any night's fun with you" Teddy said, standing at the edge of the water.  
  
"LOADS!" I said and pushed him in, and then jumped in after him, Chris jumped in after me, and Jo-Anne stood there.  
  
"Come on Jo-Anne, you know you want to" I said, trying to make it sound as tempting as possible. It must have worked, because she came in. We had a huge splash fest. It was the best. And it was just our luck when it started to rain.  
  
"GREAT!" Jo-Anne said with sarcasm, she was mad now. "I have to get home, my Mom will be pissed . . . . It's not like she is already." She left and Teddy walked her home. I thought Teddy came to the movies with a car . . . . Wonder what happened to it.  
  
"You gonna go too?" Chris asked.  
  
"No, I love the rain!" I said. "Come here" I held out my hand.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dance with me"  
  
"In the rain?" he asked, I nodded. And we danced as if were in a dance-a- thon.  
  
"Oh shit, what time is it?" I asked. It seemed like we just started dancing.  
  
"12:15" he said.  
  
"Fuck, I'm late. I'm gonna be in so much shit when I get home. . . . "I said, "Sorry I gotta go" I said and started to run home, and turned back, I gave Chris a hug and quick kiss, "thanks for the dance!" I said and started run home.  
  
The light was on in the kitchen when I got there; I came home soaked. I walked into the kitchen to see who it was. It was my older brother Jeremy. Just the other week, his girlfriend broke up with him, they had been going together four eight years. He found out that she'd been cheating on his with his best friend, and now was pregnant with his baby. It killed me to see him like this. Ever since then he's gone down hill, he used to be captain of the football team, great student. I was the total opposite of him. It was obvious whom my parents loved more. I'll tell you, it sure wasn't me.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" he'd been drinking.  
  
"I lost track of time. . . ." I said and began to walk to my room.  
  
"Don't walk away form me!" he yelled and grabbed me by my arm. I couldn't get loose.  
  
"Let go!" I knew no one could come to help, we have no neighbors or anything and my parents were out of town, but I kept trying to pull away.  
  
"Fine! I'll let go!" he screamed, and slapped me across the face and threw me against the wall. As soon as I got up I ran out the door. He didn't chase after me. I was crying and thoughts raced in and out of my head. There was only one place I could go, where the one person I wanted to see was: the tree house. There was a dirt road that led to a tree house, and I knew Chris would be there. There was a light, and my body was filled with relief. I knocked on the door, and he opened it.  
  
"Jessica? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Can I come in?" I said and wiped away a tear.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded, put out his hand and helped me up. "What happened?" he looked worried.  
  
"He . . .he hit me, he wasn't like this before, never like this"  
  
"Who?" you could see the anger in his eyes.  
  
"My brother, Jeremy. It's all because that bitch Victoria! She was cheating on him! And now she's pregnant with his best friend's baby! Some friend huh?" my eyes started to get glossy; I couldn't cry in front him.  
  
"You're wet," he said.  
  
"At least I know you're not blind" I joked. "It's still raining outside."  
  
"Take off your clothes"  
  
"WHAT?" I thought 'he's kidding right?'  
  
"You'll get sick"  
  
"What am I supposed to wear?"  
  
"Here" he handed me a sweater. At looked at him. "What?" he said.  
  
"Could you um . . . not look?" I asked and he turned around. I stripped down in to nothing but my under clothes, and put on the sweater. "Ok, I'm done"  
  
We talked into the night, or morning I should say, about things that seemed important at the time, school, family and friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, I'm working on chapter 5! Once I get 20 or more reviews I'll put the next chapter up. If you have any ideas please tell me (especially what you think happened to Teddy's car!), and I'll try to put them in the story. Also if you want to be in it just tell me the name of your character, how old your character is, what grade they're in, and a little about their family life and personality. Hope you enjoyed reading this. 


	6. Come With Me

Chapter Five  
  
  
  
I woke up the next morning in Chris's arms. My clothes were dry now, but it was still raining, so I changed my clothes. I sat there and watched him sleep; he looked happier when he was sleeping. I must have woken him up when I was snooping around in the tree house.  
  
"Oh hey! Good Morning!" I said.  
  
"Hey," he yawned. "What time is it?"  
  
"7:43"  
  
"You gonna go back home?" he asked.  
  
"I don't want to, not until my parents come home" I was opening a box.  
  
"Hey don't open that!"  
  
"What's in it?" I said with a sly smile.  
  
"Guy stuff . . ."  
  
"Like skin magazines?" I asked and he was silent. "Ok fine, don't tell me." then there was a silence so loud; you were able to hear your own heart. "Chris?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Come with me"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To my house, I don't want to be alone if my parents aren't home yet"  
  
"Ok" he nodded his head and we left the tree house. It was sprinkling rain, every puddle I saw I jumped it, getting both of us wet.  
  
"You're like a kid, you know that?"  
  
"I am aware of my kid-ishness" I said and jumped into the next puddle. "Guess I should change while I'm at home" I said looking down at my pants.  
  
"This your house?"  
  
"Yeah, come one let's go through my window, " we went to the back of the house, there was a tree that led to my window, and we crawled in.  
  
"Nice room" Chris said picking up a picture. "Who's this?"  
  
"That's me in the middle there, and that's my sister, Kathy, and my brother Jeremy" I said pointing to each of us, "Kathy's already graduated out of college, and started a family, and you know Jeremy"  
  
"Yeah" he breathed out.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"I'm starving"  
  
"Lets go and see what I've got" we went downstairs hoping that we didn't run into Jeremy. "Maybe he's out . . . " We didn't find him anywhere. So I opened the refrigerator and all I found was some chocolate cake and sodas.  
  
"Chocolate cake, huh?" Chris said.  
  
"Yep, the breakfast of champions!" I said and took out the cake. "I'll be right back"  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"To change. What? Wanna come?" I said with a smile.  
  
He shook his head and said, "No, I think I'll pass this time" he said grinning.  
  
"Just make yourself at home, call a few friends over, eat some cake, just leave me some, what ever you want!" I said leaving the room.  
  
I went up stairs took a quick shower, and changed my clothes to a pair of jean capris, and green tank top, with a pair of converse black Jack Purcells. I looked at my self in the mirror and 'Okayed' my look. I went back down stairs to the kitchen to find Chris with Gordie sitting there eating the cake, which was almost gone.  
  
"Well hello there" I said  
  
"You said I could invite a friend" Chris said smiling, "so I did."  
  
"I hear you two spent the night together" Gordie said laughing.  
  
"We did, in the tree house," I said. "So if you find a bra over there it's mine," I said with a smile, and Gordie's laughter stopped. "I'm just kidding!" I heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Miss. Jessica Maxwell, won't your parents be pissed when they found out you had boys in the house" it was Patricia  
  
"How and when did you get here?" I asked.  
  
"Just now, and through your window, so what's this I hear about you a Chris spending the night together?" she asked looking through the refrigerator, the four of us (Michelle, Patricia and Jo-Anne I) are real close friends that we don't even knock on each other's door, or even ask to raid your refrigerator.  
  
"Jeremy hit me . . .and there's no way in hell I was going to stay home, so I went to the tree house . . ." I said poking at a slice of chocolate cake.  
  
"He . . . he hit you?" she said, "he never hit you before . . . never" the room was filled with silence.  
  
"He was drinking . . . because Victoria broke up with him . . ." I said breaking the silence. "So what do you want to do today?" I tried to sound cheerful.  
  
"I've got a full day of procrastinating to do" Gordie said, "damn you English project" he said and we laughed.  
  
"Chris? Patricia?"  
  
"I gotta do that English project too," Chris said.  
  
"Can't do anything, my aunt and uncle are in town and my parents want me to stay home to have some 'family time'" Patricia said.  
  
Soon they left to go off and do what they had to do. I spent the rest of the day in my room. Jo-Anne came over around 4:00 and told me all the details about her date with Teddy, and what happened to his car. They got a flat on their way there, so they walked. My parents came home that night, Jeremy and I avoided each other the whole day. 


	7. The Fight

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
It was Monday morning; I was walking to school with Jo-Anne.  
  
"Did your schedule change? Mine did," I said.  
  
"Nope it's the same." She said holding her books against her chest.  
  
"I have first period English now, and third period Art, but the rest is the same"  
  
"Oh, I think Teddy has first period English"  
  
"With Mr. White?"  
  
"Yea, that's him . . . I think" she said. "There's a dance on Friday, are you gonna go?"  
  
"I don't know, I'll be sixteen on Friday. Besides I'm not going, unless all of us are going, and I don't know about Michelle and Patricia." I said and teddy pulled up in his car. "I see you got your tire fixed."  
  
"Yeah, "he said, "wanna ride?"  
  
"Sure," Jo-Anne said and hopped in.  
  
"No thanks, I'm not enthusiastic about going back to school," I said.  
  
"Ok, see you later," Teddy said and they drove off.  
  
"Guess I'll walk alone," I said to my self.  
  
"You don't have to do that, I can walk with you, " it was Chris, he walked up to me. "You walk fast for someone who's not enthusiastic"  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"You ok?" he looked concerned, and put his arm around me.  
  
"Jeremy and I didn't talk to each other yet,"  
  
"Why do care so much for a asshole like him?"  
  
"I don't know . . . he was different before, not like he is now." I said and it got silent.  
  
"So you going to the dance?" he said.  
  
"Unless I can find a date for Michelle and Patricia I'm not."  
  
"What if, I can find dates for them, would you go?" he asked.  
  
"Of course! Who do you do you have in mind for them?"  
  
"Gordie and Vern of course, " he said. "Vern likes Patricia, so that won't be so hard,"  
  
"And Michelle thinks Gordie is cute, so that'll work" I said.  
  
"Jessica?"  
  
"Do me a favor, don't call me Jessica, call me Jessi or Jess, or even Ica! But never Jessica," I said.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you go to the dance with me?" he said and we stopped walking.  
  
I looked at him as if he asked me to marry him. "Yes"  
  
"Great!" he said happily and put his arm back around me. We started walking again and we soon reached the school campus. Chris had his arm around me and he walked me to my locker. I could already hear the rumors around me. I know that people in this town don't like Chris or his family much, but that's because they don't know him. They assume that he's just like his family, one of those "no good Chambers kids".  
  
"I'll see you later, Chris?" I said walking into the direction of my class.  
  
"Not if I see your first" he said with a smirk and went to go met up with Gordie. The bell rang and I was late for English. I walked into the Classroom and handed a note to Mr. White.  
  
"Hello, Miss. Maxwell, just find an empty seat and get started on your bell work" Mr. White said. There was an empty seat next to Teddy so I took it. I took out a piece of paper and wrote on it and then handed it to Teddy. (A/n: teddy's parts are in bold italics, and Jessi's are in regular italics.)  
  
I'm going in to the dance with Chris, Are you doing to the dance with Jo-Anne?  
  
She says you won't go unless you find dates for  
  
Michelle and Patricia, did you?  
  
Chris is going to help me, we're going to get Vern to  
  
Ask Patricia, and Gordie to ask Michelle.  
  
That should work.  
  
I got through the class with out falling asleep, which was hard. I went to my second period and third, and then to lunch. I met up with Jo-Anne, Patricia, and Michelle at the table where we usually sit.  
  
"I'm going to go to the dance with Chris." I said.  
  
"Teddy asked me," Jo-Anne said.  
  
"What about us?" Michelle said speaking for herself and Patricia.  
  
"I've got something planned." I said and the three, most preppy girls came to our table. You know the type, the popular rich kids, who expect everyone to treat them as if they were royalty.  
  
"Chad Johnson wants to ask you to the dance, what should I tell him?" Ashley, the leader of their pack said.  
  
"You can tell him that I already have a date, " I said not even looking at her.  
  
"Yeah I hear she's going with that Chambers guy," one of them whispered to the other.  
  
"I saw them at the movies" the other replied.  
  
"His name is Chris," I said.  
  
"YOU were at the movies with CHRIS?" Ashley said snapping loudly on her gum, "I would never be seen with trash like that," she said looking at her nails.  
  
I stood up in front of her, and looked her in the eyes "take it back" my hand formed into a fist.  
  
"What are you going to do if I don't?" he said and her two 'faithful monkeys' stood behind her giggling.  
  
With out a second thought, I punched her, hard, and she fell on her knees. Now people had gathered around us and started chanting 'fight, fight, fight'. Michelle was holding me back as I tried to escape her grip, but couldn't.  
  
Ashley got back onto her feet, "No wonder your brother beat the shit out of you," she mumbled and Michelle let go. I jumped on top of her and she fought back slapping and fighting back like a pussy, I got a few good punches in and someone pulled me off. I didn't see who it was, but the next thing I knew, I was sitting outside the principle's office. 


	8. Sixteen Candles

Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
I sat outside the principle's office for what seemed like forever. Ashley walked out and mouthed the two words "eat shit." So anyways I got called into the principle's office, and Mr. Berg was sitting at his desk. I knew I had it in for me, because it wasn't the first time I got in trouble here at school. After being lecture for three hours about my violent behavior, I was sentenced with being suspended for the rest of the week, and being banned from all after school activities for this semester; meaning the dance. I found out the Ashley had to get eight stitches above her left eye, and had a broken nose. School was over when I left the principle's office, so I got all of my assignments from my teachers, and started walking home. I saw Chris running towards me, so I stopped and waited for him to catch up with me. Before he was able to say anything I said, "I can't go to the dance with you," and started walking again.  
  
"I heard," he said, "what the hell were you doing fighting Ashley?"  
  
"She was talking shit about you," I barely managed to get out; he was speechless. It was silent all the way to my house. We said our goodbyes and that was it for the day. I got home, and got lectured by my parents for what seemed like eternity, but I didn't get grounded, which was a big surprise to me. Over the course of the week I spent a lot of time in my room, writing short stories and drawing pictures to go along with them. Jeremy and I even made up. He apologized and I accepted his apology, and things were back to normal between us.  
  
The night of the dance came, it was also the night of my birthday, and I was left at home, alone. My parents were out of town again, they were always out of town, they never had time for me, and when they did they spent it on Jeremy. Speaking of Jeremy, he went to the dance with his new girlfriend. The guys and the girls came over for a short while.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" they all shouted when I opened the door, balloons and confetti were thrown in my face.  
  
Gordie and Teddy walked in carrying a long box and Patricia put one of those plastic crowns on my head.  
  
"It's from all of us," Michelle said with her now blue hair.  
  
I opened the box, it seemed like it was completely filled with tissue paper, IT WAS A GUITAR!!! "AAHH!!!" I screamed, I could hardly control my excitement. "THANK YOU!!!" I hugged everyone, and then looked around, Chris wasn't with them. "Where's Chris?" I asked.  
  
"I didn't see him all day," Gordie said. The smile on my face faded away.  
  
"You guys should go to the dance now," I told them, with out expression and walked them to the door. "See you guys later"  
  
I plopped down on the couch and began to play my new guitar. The doorbell rang, wonder who it is . . . . I thought to myself. I opened the door to see Chris standing in front of me, holding a record player.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I hear it's your birthday, "he said with a grin and walked in. the guys and girls followed him in.  
  
"I though you went to the dance" I was confused now.  
  
"It's not a dance with out you." Jo-Anne said, Teddy's arm was around her.  
  
"You couldn't go to the dance so . . . we brought the dance to you!" Patricia said. "Sit here, " she sat me in the middle of couch. Chris was plugging in the record player, he looked at me and grinned one of those 'I- know-something-you-don't-know' grins. Sixteen Candles by The Crests began to play.  
  
Chris, with a microphone is his hand, began to sing, "Happy birthday, happy birthday baby oh, I love you so," Michelle, Gordie, Vern, Patricia, Teddy, and Jo-Anne were his back up dancers and singers.  
  
"Sixteen candles make a lovely night, But not as bright as your eyes tonight, Blow out the candles; make your wish come true For I'll be wishing that you love me too. You're only sixteen  
  
But you're my teenage queen  
  
Oh, you're the prettiest, the loveliest girl I've ever seen  
  
Sixteen candles in my heart will glow  
  
Forever and ever, for I love you so  
  
You're only sixteen  
  
But you're my teenage queen  
  
Oh, you're the prettiest, the loveliest girl I've ever seen  
  
Sixteen candles in my heart will glow  
  
Forever and ever, for I love you so"  
  
They finished singing and Michelle came out with a cake.  
  
"Make a wish," Chris said. I closed my eyes and blew out the candles.  
  
"What'd ya wish for?" Vern asked.  
  
"If I told you, it wouldn't come true" I was smiling. "You guys . . . I love you so much!" I pulled them all into a hug.  
  
Chris put on another record and we began dancing. This was the best dance I would ever go to. We ended up setting up a large tent in my backfield and we all stayed over. I wasn't going to have four boys in the house and get in even more trouble.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, I had no idea what I was going to do with this story. So hope you like it. This story came to me from an episode of 'The Cosby Show'. You know the one. Where Clair and Cliff's parents come over and it's their anniversary and the sing to them. 


	9. Spin The Bottle

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
I was first up the next morning. I went inside and changed my clothes and washed up. I went back outside and looked inside the tent. Chris was gone. I sat on the back porch waiting for every one to get up. Chris came back into the back yard with a small paper bag in hand.  
  
"What's in the bag?" I asked and he walked toward me. He opened the bag, and there was assorted, round, hard candy. "Went to the candy store?" I said and took one with out even asking. He nodded and took one for himself. I took another and he took another, we did this repeatedly until there was only one left. I looked at him and grinned. I placed it on the tip of my tongue, and brought his face towards mine. Putting my tongue in his mouth and his in mine, we exchanged the chocolate until it was gone.  
  
"Awwwwww!" we looked up from the kiss to see the gang looking at us. Chris and I blushed.  
  
"So who's hungry?" I said raising my hand and everyone else followed. We went into the kitchen to see if there was something that could feed four hungry girls and four hungry guys.  
  
"What do you guys wanna eat?" Michelle said opening the refrigerator, which was empty except for two packets of ketchup, and a six-pack of soda.  
  
"Do you EVER have anything to eat?" Chris mumbled.  
  
"Nope!" I said smiling. "I say we split the ketchup!"  
  
"Ew!" Jo-Anne had a sick look on her face.  
  
"Just think of it as tomato pudding!"  
  
"Look in the cupboards" Patricia said.  
  
"Hey pancake mix! And a bottle of ketchup!" I said with glee. "Now we'll have enough ketchup for everyone!"  
  
"I think we'd rather have pancakes," Gordie said, and shuddered at the thought of eating ketchup. "I'll run to the store and get some milk and eggs."  
  
"I'll go with you" Michelle said catching up with him.  
  
"Let's play a game while they're gone!" I was hyper now.  
  
"Like . . . .?" Chris waited for an answer.  
  
"Spin the bottle!!" I shouted.  
  
"Ok who goes first?" Patricia asked.  
  
"Hold on, we need some ground rules, um . . . 15 seconds if it's the person of a different sex and 10 seconds if it's a person of the same sex." I said being the leader. "Agree?" I said and they did. "Lets see . . . we need a bottle." I spotted the ketchup bottle, "this'll do. Lets go outside."  
  
****This part is in no one's point of view, so we can know everyone's thoughts****  
  
"I'll go first," Chris said taking the bottle and spinning it. It landed on a tree. "Wonderful. I feel so . . .so . . . .Privileged . . .," he said. He decided to make the best of the situation by overdoing it. So he walked up to the tree like it was a person. "Hey baby, it's been a while," he said, and put his arms on the tree's 'waist'. "Oakie, it's been too long, I've missed you, Hun. Come 'ere!" and with that, he pulled himself toward the tree and starting licking and slurping the bark. Every one started laughing until their sides hurt. After 15 seconds he went back to where everybody trying to control their laughter and he wiped his mouth. "You know, it wasn't that bad," he said. That just made everybody laugh harder. Chris laughed too. "Ok, ok who's next?" they all looked at each other and all their stares ended up on Jessica.  
  
"Oh...all right..." she spun, and she shrieked with horror and covered her face with her hands when it landed on Patricia. "Oh nonononononono!!!!!" Patricia has similar feelings. "No way! That is so incredibly gross!" "AW! Come on! It's only ten seconds!" Chris said. "Hey at least it's not a tree" "Come on now! Pucker up you two!!" Vern said with a huge grin on his face. "On the count of three, pure lesbian delights will abound for ten, count them ten seconds!" Teddy said. "Ok . . .ok, come on Jessi, we're mature here right?" Patricia asked. "No we're not!" "I know, but we have to pretend to be, oh man, I do NOT want to do this." Patricia moaned. "Ok, the sooner we do it, the sooner it's over, right?" Jessi asked. "Right . . .ok . . .so . . . .on the count of three...seven seconds..." Patricia said. "We can handle this." "One," Teddy began counting. "Two," Vern joined in. "THREE" Chris finished. They both hesitated, and then locked lips. At the end of seven seconds the two parted. The rest of them were laughing. "Oh, that was gross," Jessi, said wiping her mouth. "Alright, Patricia its your turn." She spun and it landed on Vern. Patricia sent him a flirty look and he blushed and tried to pretend he didn't notice. "Um, fifteen seconds, I guess . . ." Patricia nodded, and went over to him. Hesitatingly Vern kissed her, for fifteen seconds, and at the end Vern tried to pull away but Patricia held his face in her hands for an extra second or two. Jessi exchanged a knowing look with Jo-Anne. They both agreed with their eyes that there definitely was something between Vern and Patricia. They also didn't miss the look Patricia gave Vern after she finally did pull away. Jessi hid a smile. "Guess it's my turn," Teddy said taking the bottle and spinning it, hoping it would land on Jo-Anne. When it stopped spinning he yelled as loud as he could, and didn't stop. Chris was doing the same for, that's who the bottle landed on. Chris. "NOOOOOO!" he moaned. "This cannot be happening!" "No! And that's final! I am not kissing Teddy! That is not cool!" Chris protested. "Oh come on, lover boys! On the count of three pure gay pleasures will abound for seven, count them seven, seconds!" Jessi told them, imitating what Teddy had said earlier. "Shut up! It would be pure gay delights, not pleasures, anyway," Teddy said. "Whatever! Come on you guys, pucker up!" she said. "eh. . ." Chris said helplessly. "We . . . have to. . ." the two began to lean in, when they were stopped. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" It was Gordie, Michelle and him came from the grocery store.  
  
"Aww! Look what you did! They were about to kiss!" Jo-Anne said, she'd been close to silent the whole time. "Why the fuck would they?!" Gordie was still in shock. " Spin the bottle," Jessi said smiling. "we got the eggs and milk," Michelle said holding up a paper bag, and everyone rushed inside. Teddy and Jo-Anne were the last ones.  
  
"I was hoping the bottle was going to land on you," Teddy said. "Me too," and with that she leaned in and gave him a kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok! That's it for this chapter! Tell me what you think in your reviews! Wonder what would have happened if Gordie did come. . . 


	10. I Never

Chapter 9  
  
  
  
We all went into the kitchen starving. Everyone made their own pancakes, and how much they wanted. I was last I came to the dining room table where they we all waiting for me, with three purple pancakes piled with M&M's and ketchup. I entered the room with a smile on my face. I looked around to see everyone have a real sick look on their face.  
  
"What?" I asked about to take a bite of my pancakes.  
  
"They're purple . . ." Vern said totally grossed out.  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious!"  
  
"And they have ketchup all over them!" Patricia said.  
  
"OK, I KNOW I left some syrup for you," Jo-Anne said.  
  
"Leave my food alone! I'm not making fun of your food! Jo-Anne with her syrup! Michelle and her strawberry syrup! Gordie's is plain! Chris has whatever jelly we had left! Patricia has ice cream! Teddy has whipped cream AND syrup! And Vern has Pez! Damn cherry flavored Pez!" I was out of breath.  
  
"Calm down Jessi" Michelle said putting her hands on my shoulders and lowering me down into me seat.  
  
I sat back down; no one said anything until we were done. We did the dishes, Patricia scraped the remaining food on our plates in to the garbage, and handed it to Vern, who placed them into one side of the sink. I would wash them, and then to Chris and he would rinse them. Then he would give it to Jo-Anne and Teddy, who were drying them, and they would give them to Michelle and Gordie and they would put them away. When we were done we agreed to meet in the tree house a little after 10:00 to continue playing spin the bottle, and perhaps a game of truth or dare or I never. It was near 8:50 when everyone left to go change their clothes a wash up.  
  
My parents came home, with a gift. I was surprised they even remembered that it was my birthday. Jeremy came home a little later and introduced his new girlfriend. I thought she was some sort of clone of Victoria; they were so much alike. I also found out that my older sister, Kathy, would be visiting for a while. I knew right then and there that I would be stuck watching the kids while the rest of them - my parents, Jeremy, Kathy, and her husband - would all go out somewhere. But I didn't mind, her kids were fun to be around. It was close to 10:00 so I began walking to the tree house, it was a quarter mile from my house. I was the last one there and everyone was already up waiting for me. I could hear Vern shout, "look! She's here!"  
  
I went in, "ready?" I asked. "Anyone have a bottle?"  
  
"Here" Gordie pulled out an empty coke bottle. "Who goes first?" he asked.  
  
" I think we should start from where we ended." Jo-Anne said with a grin.  
  
"Come on Chris, Teddy, pucker up!" Michelle said smiling.  
  
"We'll finally get to witness those 'pure gay delights,'" I said with a grin.  
  
"Count of three," Chris said.  
  
"One," I began counting, "Two . . ." they got closer; "three!" they kissed for ten seconds. I was laughing so hard that I had tears coming out of my eyes.  
  
"Ugh!" Chris said. "Teddy that was so disgusting! Did you have to give me tongue?!"  
  
"What! I wasn't giving you tongue!" Teddy replied.  
  
"Yeah you were! I could feel it!"  
  
"I was not! But hey, you were the one getting all into it!" Teddy told him.  
  
"Ladies, ladies, ladies!" I said; they would of kept going if I didn't say anything. "Chris, you spin." So he spun and it landed on Patricia, who was sitting right next to me. That was the only time in my life where I was truly jealous of someone. We continued playing, it was strange, and no one got to kiss who they truly wanted to. Except for Patricia and Vern who shared a kiss in the earlier game, and Teddy and Jo-Anne who kissed in my backfield. We killed a good two hours. Then we sat in the tree house trying to think of something else to do.  
  
"We could play I Never," Michelle said.  
  
"What's I Never?" Vern asked.  
  
"Well," I said, "it's a drinking game-"  
  
Chris cut me off, "I don't drink,"  
  
"Then, we'll play the stripping version." I said. "Ok, this is how you play. A person will say something that they've never done and anyone who has with take off an article of clothing.  
  
"Ok, I get it, I'll go first," Gordie said, "I never," he paused for a dramatic affect, "played this game." He smiled.  
  
"Oh no Gordie, your secret's out now," I said sarcastically taking off my shoe, while the rest of the girls took off a shoe.  
  
Chris went next, "I never had a sexual fantasy about one of my teachers," he grinned and looked around. I laughed and took off my other shoe.  
  
"What! You did? Who?" Patricia asked surprised.  
  
I smiled, " remember freshman year, we had the one guy substitute for P.E.?"  
  
"Oh yeah," the girls all said at once taking off their other shoe. We played like this for a while, saying stupid things. Once everyone had taken something off, we started saying real embarrassing and person all things.  
  
I was down to only my underwear and my pants when it was my turn. "Ok, I never admitted to masturbating." I looked around to see Teddy and Gordie take something off. Teddy was now only in his boxers. Chris had his pants on. Gordie was taking of his shirt. Patricia was the same as me. Jo-Anne still had her socks on. Vern had his shirt and pants on. And Michelle was just left in her pants; she sat with her knees against her chest so the guys wouldn't see anything.  
  
"I never got so wasted at my cousins wedding and made out with the groom." Patricia said.  
  
"hey that's me." Jo-Anne said.  
  
"Yeah! Finally! Take it off!" Teddy said a little too excited. Jo-Anne laughed and took of one of her socks.  
  
Gordie went next. "I never found Vern attractive" Patricia and I both took off our pants.  
  
"Thanks Gordie, I don't think you're attractive either." He grinned. "You think I'm attractive?" Vern asked. Patricia winked at him and he blushed.  
  
"I never spent the night alone with the opposite sex." Jo-Anne said. Chris and I looked at each other and he grinned while he took of his pants, which left him in his boxers. I took off my undershirt, which left me in my bra and panties. I thanked myself for wearing layers of clothing.  
  
It was Michelle's turn now, "I never was so mad at someone that I wanted to kill them"  
  
"Hey! How about I just show you the goods and leave my boxers on?" Teddy asked.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Chris said.  
  
"Uh-" I said nervously, "me too"  
  
"Come on! The rules are rules!" Patricia said.  
  
"But! Then that would leave us naked, and what if someone said something and we've done it, we gots nothing to take off!" I said.  
  
"She's got a point," Gordie said. "Enough for today?" he asked and we agreed.  
  
"Guess we put our clothes back on" Michelle said. I nodded and we started putting our clothes back on and decided that, that was enough for one day.  
  
"See you Monday," I said walking away. 


	11. Family Comes For A Visit

(Ok in this chapter I paired up Kathy with Darry from "The Outsiders" his brothers are in it too, and yes I did play around with their ages, I made Darry older.)  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~~~Three months later from the last chapter~~~  
  
It was Monday, after school when Chris told me his great news. We were walking home.  
  
"Come on Chris! I'm going to die if you don't tell me!"  
  
"Fine, fine, I changed my classes. I have third period art with you now." He said.  
  
"Really!" I said grabbing his schedule.  
  
"I hear you're quite the artist, so you can help me, 'cause I can't draw for shit."  
  
"I bet you can, you just don't know."  
  
Chris and I went to my house, well my back yard and raced towards the one tree swing. "It looks like Maxwell has got him this time. She's got Chambers beat! But what's this? Chambers is making his move! Maxwell is fading on it! Chambers is at the tape! The crowd goes wild!" he cupped his hand around his mouth and imitated a crowd cheering. He beat me to the swing, and he started to swing. I stopped the rope.  
  
"What are you doing? Sore loser?" he grinned.  
  
"No, I have an idea." I said, and I sat on his lap, so I faced him, one leg one on one side of him and the other on the other side of him. I put I hands over his and began to swing. A smile grew on his face. When he would lean in, I would lean back, and vise-versa. I looked into his blue eyes, and kissed him. "You have pretty eyes." He stifled a laugh.  
  
"I'm sure that's what every guy wants to hear."  
  
"I'll be sure to tell them," I leaned in and kissed him again. We started making out until I remembered something. "I forgot to tell you, my sister Kathy's coming to visit with her family. They're thinking about moving here."  
  
"That's cool, when are they coming?"  
  
"In two weeks." I said and he nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*TWO WEEKS LATER*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Jessi!" I heard my mother call me. "They're here! Come down stairs!" I pulled my half curly, half straight hair into a high ponytail and ran down stairs. I walked to the door to see Kathy walk in and pull me into a big bear hug.  
  
"Jessi!"  
  
"Kathy!"  
  
"It's been so long!" She let go of me, and pulled her husband in. "This is my husband, Darry."  
  
"Hi," I said shaking his hand. He was tall, and built, with grayish blue eyes.  
  
"And these are his brothers, Sodapop, and Ponyboy." She continued introducing me. Sodapop was real cute, what a doll he was, and Ponyboy looked like him. "AND," she continued, again, "this is May, and Thomas." May and Thomas were twins, both three years old.  
  
"Jeremy, help your sister unload her things," my father told my brother.  
  
"Jessi," Kathy called me.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do me a favor?" I nodded. "Show Pony and Soda around town, you know, show them the sites."  
  
"The sites! This is Castle Rock! There ARE no sites!"  
  
"You know what I mean," she said, it was creepy how much she looked like our mom. I rolled my eyes and waved my hands so that they would follow me.  
  
We went outside and they weren't so quiet anymore.  
  
"How old are you?" Ponyboy asked me.  
  
"Sixteen, you?"  
  
"14, Soda here is 17"  
  
"Sodapop . . .Ponyboy . . . some original names." I said.  
  
"Well, our father was an original man." Ponyboy said.  
  
"Yeah? Where is he?"  
  
"He uh, died a few years ago, our mom too." He said.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"So, do you know a guy named Ace Merrill?" Sodapop asked.  
  
"Yeah, I do. Why do you ask?"  
  
"His brother Buck is here and he came with one of our friends. So I was thinking that if we find Ace, we'd find Buck, then we would find Dally." Sodapop said.  
  
We walked past Patricia's house. She was sitting on her porch blowing a huge bubble out of gum, while reading a magazine. I led them up to her house. She didn't see whom I was with.  
  
"Hello Trish," I called. She looked up and her gum almost fell from her mouth. "These are my brother-in-laws."  
  
"H-h-hi" she barely managed to get out. I should tell you all something. She and Vern were never a couple; they had a "fling" and then stopped seeing each other. Gordie and Michelle dated for a month, but they're still friends now. Teddy and Jo-Anne broke up after two weeks. She found him cheating on her. Chris and I are still together.  
  
"I'm Sodapop" He said, and held his hand out for her to shake it. She took it.  
  
"I'm Ponyboy,"  
  
"I'm Patricia, but you can call me Trish, or Patty." She said. "Hey Jessi, look who it is," she lowered her voice to a whisper, " it's your lover." She said teasingly. Chris walked up to her house.  
  
"Hey, I was just coming to see you." He said and pulled me into a hug.  
  
"Chris, these are my brother in-laws, Sodapop and Ponyboy." I pointed to each of them, "I'm supposed to be showing them 'the sites'"  
  
"What sites?" Patricia piped up.  
  
"I know right," I said, "Oh and we need to go find Ace."  
  
Chris glared at me. "Why do you want to find him?"  
  
Ponyboy who had been silent said something. "His brother is in town and one of our friends in with him."  
  
Chris just looked down, "Well if you find Eyeball, you'll probably find Ace." He sighed. "If you're going to find him, let me come with you."  
  
"Me too!" Patricia got up, and took both Pony's and Soda's arms. 


	12. Meeting Kathy

Chapter 11  
"So where do think they are?" I asked Chris who was leading us.  
  
"Most likely they're at the pool hall, or at Ace's house" he replied; I nodded. I looked back at Patricia who had locked arms with both Ponyboy and Sodapop; they had their own conversation going on. I smiled at her.  
  
We reached the pool hall. I cupped my hands around my eyes and looked into the window. Yup, Ace was in there. So were Eyeball, and two other people that I didn't know. And surprisingly, so was my brother Jeremy.  
  
"DALLAS!" Ponyboy shouted. And one of them looked at us, we walked into the pool hall.  
  
"Well look who it is, my brother, Christopher." Eyeball said.  
  
"Hey Pony, Soda, what brings you to this poor excuse for a town?" a tall boy, said, and I took it that his name was Dallas, or Dally for short.  
  
"Darry's wife," Pony said, "She has family here. And this is our new sister- in-law" he pointed to me and I smiled.  
  
"Hey Jeremy! I thought you were supposed to be helping Kathy!" I said.  
  
"I WAS, but not anymore." He said. I looked over at Ace to find him looking at me.  
  
"Well hello there," he said taking my hand a kissing it, "I'm Ace."  
  
"Cool it Ace, that's my baby sister" Jeremy said taking a drag off his cigarette; I wondered when he started smoking.  
  
"Well she's not a baby anymore," Ace said.  
  
"She's with me," Chris said, standing in front of me. I could see there was tension between Ace and Chris, so I decided to change the subject.  
  
"So, Pony, gonna introduce me to your friend there." I said nervously.  
  
"I almost forgot. Dally this is Jessi, and this is her friend Trish." He said. "And that's Buck over there"  
  
"Hi" I said. Patricia's jaw was on the floor when she saw Dallas. I'll admit it, he was good looking, and I could tell she felt the same way when she forgot about Ponyboy and Sodapop and rushed over to him with her flirting mode to the max.  
  
"Well I think I'll just leave you all now, since you found your friend and all," I said taking Chris's hand and walking out, I poked my head back in, "Pony, you and Soda just go home with Jeremy."  
  
Chris and I started walking back to my house. I wanted him to meet Kathy and I'm pretty sure she wanted to meet him too.  
  
"So what do you want to do tonight?" he asked swinging his hand making mine do the same.  
  
"Can't do anything tonight."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Kathy's in town, my parents are happy, they're probably going to go out tonight and I'll get tricked into watching the kids. That's how it is." I said.  
  
"Well maybe I can come over and keep you company."  
  
"I don't know, boys aren't allowed in the house, house rules."  
  
"Since when have you ever obeyed the rules?" he said with a grin.  
  
"You're right."  
  
"As always."  
  
"Jeremy will probably have his friends over, and Pony and Soda will be here, so . . . forget about the house rules."  
  
"That's my girl," he said and we reached my house. We stopped in front of the door.  
  
"Ready?" I said, and he nodded. I opened the door and we walked in. I found my parents, Kathy, and Darry sitting in the living room. May and Thomas were in the back yard.  
  
"Hello Jessica, who's your friend." Kathy said with a smile on her face.  
  
I took Chris's hand and led him into the room where they were. " Kathy, this is Chris. Chris Chambers."  
  
She got up to greet him, "hello Chris, I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"Really?" Chris asked.  
  
"No, I actually haven't heard anything." She smiled and gave me a look.  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry about that, Kathy," I said and she smiled at me. "Mom, dad? You remember Chris." I asked and they nodded. I had introduced him to my parents about two months ago. I knew that my dad didn't like him too much; he was like everyone else in this town. They all thought that he'd turn out to be like the rest of his family. But I knew different.  
  
"Jessica?" my mother said.  
  
"Yes, mom?"  
  
"Your father, Kathy, Darry and I are going to go out tonight, would you mind looking after the twins?"  
  
"Sure, no problem," I lied. Like I told you before, that's how it is.  
  
"We'll be leaving soon, I think you better say good bye to your friend now. You know the rules." I nodded.  
  
I walked Chris to the door and we walked out. It was almost six o' clock. We stood outside the door for a while.  
  
"Come back in 30 minutes. They should be gone by then." I told him. "And if you run into Ponyboy and Sodapop, you should probably tell them to come home. Tell Jeremy that too."  
  
"Ok, see you in a while," Was all that he said. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before he walked off.  
  
I walked back into the house, and upstairs to my room. It wasn't soon before Kathy came in. She wanted to talk about Chris.  
  
"Hey, Jessi," she said opening my door.  
  
"Hey," I said, "I already know what you're going to ask."  
  
"Oh yeah? I'll be expecting some answers now," she smiled.  
  
"He's 18, two years older than me. We met a little more than three more than 3 months ago. And no, I'm not sleeping with him."  
  
"18?".  
  
"Yeah, he flunked a grade when he was younger."  
  
"ok other than that, you pretty much went over everything." She said.  
  
"I already went over this with mom and dad."  
  
"Well you forgot one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Do you love him?" she asked.  
  
I froze. Of course I loved him. How could I not? But was I in-love with him? He was, after all, my first real relationship. Now I know the answer, I am, and I do.  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
"I thought so. Every time you see him your knees get weak?"  
  
"A-huh" I laughed. "What about you and Darry? How did you meet? Was it love at first sight? Was there someone before him?" I was anxious, and I needed answers.  
  
"KATHY! ARE YOU READY? WE'RE LEAVING!" our mother yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Well I have to go now, I'll answer those questions later."  
  
"Alright" I pouted. I followed her downstairs. May and Thomas were sitting on the living room floor playing with 'Lincoln logs'.  
  
"Jessica, no boys in the house while we're out, and no friends either." My dad said.  
  
"But what if Jeremy brings some of his friends over?" I asked.  
  
"Jeremy's smart, he wouldn't do that." I nodded, and disbelieved that.  
  
"The number of the place is by the phone." My mom said.  
  
"You two behave," Darry told the twins,  
  
"Bye, you all have fun." I said walking them to the door. They pulled out of the driveway, and were gone. 


	13. Babysitting

Chapter 12  
About ten minutes after they left, Pony, Soda, their friends Dally, and Patty came. Patty was latched on to Dally's arm. I don't think she let go of it that night.  
  
"How are you liking Castle Rock?" I asked to anyone who would answer.  
  
"I like it ok,' Soda said. He plopped down on the couch next to me.  
  
"UNCLE SODAPOP!" May and Thomas said unison. Both of them latched on to one of his legs. Sodapop began to play with them, while Patricia and Dallas were doing some 'playing' of their own. Pony was trying to explain anything and everything about Greasers, and Socs, when Jeremy came home with a few of his friends. Oh yeah, 'Jeremy's smart, he wouldn't do that'. Ace, Eyeball, and Buck were with him. Where was Chris? I told him to come over, why wasn't he here? I now had to entertain a handful of people while worrying about him.  
  
*************At the tree house, no one's point of view*************  
  
Chris and Gordie, the only ones present in the tree house were playing a game of Bullshit.  
  
"Hey man, what time is it?" Chris asked Gordie keeping his eyes on his cards.  
  
"Ten till seven," Gordie said looking at his watch.  
  
"Shit, I told Jess that I would be at her house, I was supposed to be there like twenty minutes ago."  
  
"What's with you and her? Every time I see you, she's there. You're always together!" he exploded. "Do you love her or something?"  
  
Chris grinned. He knew he did. "Yeah man, I do," he put his cards down and offered Gordie if he wanted to come. He said he wanted to stay a little longer. So Chris ran all the way to Jessica's house. Man was he crazy! Her house was two miles away!  
  
He reached her house in 15 minutes. Wow, could he run. He rang the doorbell, and heard a lot of noise coming from inside. The door opened, and Jessi stood in front of him.  
  
"Why are you out of breath? And all sweaty . . .?" she asked taking his arm.  
  
"I . . . ran . . .here" he said in between breaths.  
  
"Ran here? From where?"  
  
"The . . . tree house."  
  
"Your crazy! That's two miles!" She walked him into the kitchen to get a drink; the only room in the house with no one in it. She left the twins with Sodapop, she trusted them with him, and after all he was their uncle. Chris pulled out a chair and sat down, Jessi went to the refrigerator to get him a drink. She pulled out a coke and handed it to him.  
  
"My poor baby," she said with a smirk. She pulled out a chair so that it faced him, sat down, and took his right foot and put it on her lap. She started to pull the laces of his shoes, and then took of his shoe and began to massage his foot.  
  
"This is the life," he said grinning.  
  
"Shut up, it's only this one time." She said. "So, why were you late?"  
  
"I was playing cards with Gordie in the tree house."  
  
"I haven't seen much of Gordie lately. Every since he and Michelle broke up, I've been seeing less and less of him. Not to mention Vern and Teddy."  
  
"Yeah, Gordie and I have kind of drifted apart from them."  
  
It was near 7:30 and time for the twins to go too sleep. Jessi pushed Chris's feet off her lap.  
  
"Hey!" he whined.  
  
"I gotta put the twins to sleep. I'll be right back"  
  
************************* Back to Jessi's point of view*************************  
  
I walked into the family room where the twins and Soda were playing, Pony was caught up in a book. "May, Thomas, time for bed" I said walking through trying to find Jeremy. He was in the back yard with his friends. "Hey Jeremy, where are the twins sleeping?" I asked him.  
  
"With Kathy and Darry in your room," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
" But I thought they were sleeping in the guest room . . ." geez was I lost in all this.  
  
"No, that's where Ponyboy and Sodapop are sleeping."  
  
"Weren't they going to stay in your room . . .?"  
  
"Got no room."  
  
"Ok, if the twins Darry and Kathy are sleeping in my room, Pony and Soda are in the guest room, then where am I sleeping?"  
  
"Sofa City baby," he said taking a drag off his cigarette. I walked off.  
  
"Great this is just great!" I said waving my hands in the air and talking to no one in particular. I walked into the living room and the twins were gone. Sodapop walked in.  
  
"Soda! Where are the twins!" I grabbed him arm.  
  
"Relax, I put them to bed for you. Pony's in with them. Trish and Dallas already left, but that Chris guy is still here."  
  
"Good, good Sodapop," I hugged him from relief. "What've you got planned for the rest of the night." I asked him.  
  
"Watch television I guess," he replied.  
  
"Well you know where it is. " I said and walked back into the kitchen where Chris was, sat down and began to massage his other foot. "You know what?" I asked him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tomorrow, we should all get together and do something. Like play softball or something."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Me and the girls, and you and the guys. It'll be like old times."  
  
"Lets do that."  
  
"It's a date then."  
A/N: I know that was a short chapter, but hey! I'm at a writer's block. So I'm not exactly sure where I'm taking this story. But I do have another idea for a fanfic; I've started writing it too. Ok it's a SBM fic, but it takes place in 2003 as appose to the 60's. So I could post that. Tell me if I should. 


	14. What to do and I Love You's

Chapter 13  
It was a Saturday morning, the sun was up and the birds were singing. Today was the day we would all hang out again. It would be like old times. I told the girls to meet us at the vacant lot behind the drugstore, around 11 AM. And Chris told the guys to do the same. We planned to play softball, maybe football, or to make it really like old times, play truth or dare. I showered, changed, and ate breakfast. I was ready to go. I was half way out the door when I was stopped.  
  
"Jessica, where are you going?" My mother stopped me.  
  
"Out, me and the girls are going to play against the guys in. . . Well we'll decide when we get there!" I was cheery this morning.  
  
"Why don't you take Ponyboy and Sodapop with you, I'm sure they'd rather 'hang out' with you than your father and I" she used her fingers to make quotation marks in the air when she said hang out.  
  
"Sure," I dropped my bag that I had been carrying; I made sure I was prepared for what ever. In the bag I had, a few softballs, baseballs, a football, and several gloves. Also a first aid kit, hey you never know. "Pony, Soda, want to come with me?" I asked, I'm sure they heard what my mom said earlier, so I didn't need to say much.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," Soda said getting up and Ponyboy did the same.  
  
So the three of us walked down to the vacant lot, and everyone was already there. I was the last one.  
  
"It's about time, Maxwell" Chris said as he pulled me into a hug.  
  
"Shut up, so what are we doing today? I brought everything, softballs, baseballs, a football, some gloves." I said.  
  
"You sure you got everything?" Michelle asked.  
  
I nodded, "Yup, everything"  
  
"How about a bat?" Gordie said.  
  
"Shit, well we can play football then!"  
  
"Can't," Patty said.  
  
"Why not?" I asked.  
  
"Don't know how, and I've got some plans with Dally."  
  
"Dally?" Me, Pony, and Soda said at the same time.  
  
"But you just met him yesterday!" I said, and Soda nodded at this.  
  
"I want to know him some more though." She said in her defense.  
  
"Well, what time are you seeing him?"  
  
She looked at her watch, and smiled nervously, "Half an hour,"  
  
So we just sat around talking about whatever until she left. Things like 'if you could be any household appliance, what would you be?" and "if you could fuck anyone in the world, who would it be?" When she did leave, we still couldn't decide on what to do. While everyone debated about what to do, I took off Chris's baseball cap and put it on every possible way you could wear a baseball cap. Jo-Anne and Michelle laughed at how I ended up wearing it. The back half was folded in so it met the front and I wore it so that the bill faced the sky and it looked like a Mohawk.  
  
"I'm so bored." I groaned. "Some one dare me to do something," I ordered.  
  
"Jessi, remember what happened last time you said that," Michelle reminded me.  
  
"Of course, I met Chris."  
  
"Why don't you go run around naked," Teddy said with a grin.  
  
"Go fuck a tree!" I shouted.  
  
"It was just a suggestion," he said.  
  
I grinned, "Why don't YOU do it"  
  
"What?!" Everyone said in unison.  
  
"Hey it would be pretty funny, maybe all you guys should do it, so Teddy doesn't feel so left out." I smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"No way!" the guys said.  
  
"It would give us something to do," I said in a singsong voice. "Fine, if you won't I will!" I wasn't really going to, I knew someone would stop me.  
  
I was inching off my shirt when Michelle said. "You cannot do this!" ahh, good Michelle, I told you someone would stop me.  
  
I laughed, "I wasn't going to, so what ARE we going to do?"  
  
"How about . . ."Vern started.  
  
"We go to the lake!" Gordie finished. Brilliant! The lake! Why didn't I think of that?  
  
"Hold on, I gotta dump this somewhere," I said picking up my bag.  
  
"I'll go with you," Chris offered, "I'll get my truck and we can all go in that."  
  
"We'll be back," I said and Chris and I took off.  
  
We reached my house in five minutes; it was another five-minute walk to Chris's. I'd never been to his house before; he never let me. I knew about his home life. Every week he'd have a new bruise, and no one in this town would care. So anyways we were a block form his house when he told to wait for him and that he'd bring his truck around. In my head I refused to; no one should have to go to a home like that. But I told him I would. I waited and he pulled up in his blue ford.  
  
We picked up the rest of the gang and were off for the lake. Chris drove, and I sat in between him and Gordie. The rest were in the back. We got to the lake in an hour and a half. We would have been there sooner but Jo-Anne had motion sickness so we had to pull over a few times.  
  
Chris rushed out of his truck and began kicking off his shoes and was working off his shirt when Pony asked him what he was doing, he replied, "Going swimming," and gave him a "duh" look. The rest of the guys did the same a Chris, even Pony and Soda. Jo-Anne and Michelle thought they would catch up on their tans. I didn't know what to do. I thought swimming would be better, so I began un-tying my shoes, when Teddy said something about skinny-dipping. That's when I jumped in and it turned into a total splash fest.  
  
"Come on Michelle! You know you want to come in! You too Jo-Anne!" I said.  
  
"Jo-Anne, you wouldn't want to miss out on this splendid event," Teddy said with a voice that drew her to the water.  
  
"Splendid?" Gordie asked, "You've been around Mr. White too much." Mr. White was their English teacher. He was mine too.  
  
"You wouldn't like to miss out on this splendid event," I mocked Teddy.  
  
"Hey it got her in the water," he said.  
  
"Now, what about you Michelle?" I asked her.  
  
"Fine!" she slowly walked in.  
  
We had another huge splash fest, which ended with a 'pile on' on Vern. We all went our separate ways; Pony, and Soda went with Jo-Anne and Michelle on a walk to where ever, and Gordie, Vern and Teddy Started a camp fire, Gordie was telling them a story. Chris and I laid a blanket down in the back of Chris's truck and just lay down. I don't know about him but I was exhausted. We lay there in silence, I had my head on his chest; I could hear his heartbeat.  
  
I sat up, "Chris, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Do? About what?"  
  
"Us. I mean next year, when school's out, you be getting ready to go to college, and I'll still be in high school." I began to panic. "What if you find another girl, and forget about me? "  
  
He put his hand on my cheek, "Jess calm down," he kissed my forehead, "I can never forget about you. I love you."  
  
"Chris, I. .I love you too." 


End file.
